


“You Ruined My Life!”

by A_Damned_Scientist



Category: Farscape
Genre: Challenge Response, Gap Filler, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/A_Damned_Scientist
Summary: Would the Marauder crew from Exodus From Genesis be good PKs and tell Crais what happened, or would they decide to Rebel And Live?





	“You Ruined My Life!”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my entry for Liz’ SC111 – Those Left Behind. I settled on a couple of the earliest examples in the show of lives being ruined by the Moyan Curse and in giving an answer to a question that has bugged me since 1999: Would the Marauder crew be good PKs and tell Crais what happened, or would they decide to Rebel And Live? 
> 
> The title is self explanatory – it’s the effect John, and to some extent the Moyans, has on everyone. 
> 
> No beta, no money made. Sorry if it is short, I’m feeling all ficced out right now.

**“You Ruined My Life!”**  
  
“What do you propose, sir?” Sergeant Kyona asked in neutral but hushed tones as she poured herself another flask of water from the faucet in the Marauder’s cramped galley.    
  
The nightmare of the recent events on the Leviathan, with its crew of escaped prisoners and the horrifying alien, Crichton, was now a good arn behind them. Kyona and Lieutenant Melkor, the commander of the Marauder, had now recovered enough of their equilibria to conduct a rational conversation about what had happened and what they should do about it. Well, as rational a conversation as they could be expected to have, all things considered. Preltar and Dlesh, the two grunts, were both absent, Melkor having sent them off to their bunks to recover further ten macrots previously. That left the two surviving, senior members of the crew free to talk. Sort of. Full and frank discussion was always a risk when you were a Peacekeeper.   
  
“Well, Officer Talcon is dead, so that leaves you second in command,” Melkor answered evasively. Melkor knew that that was not what Kyona was asking about, but he wanted to understand where each of the crew stood before playing his own hand. Rank had some privileges, after all. And the first person he needed to sound out was his new second, sergeant Kyona.   
  
“I can’t believe what we saw…. All those Crichtons,” she shook her head. “And immune to heat delirium, too.”   
  
“Clearly he isn’t sebacean,” Melkor answered dryly. encouraging her to elaborate without giving away his own thoughts.   
  
“Not even a distant offshoot!” Kyona agreed with a humourless snort.    
  
“Captain Crais will not be happy with our mission report,” Melkor expostulated. He still felt tired and queasy from the heat delirium and he wasn’t in the mood to play a long game. He wanted to know where Kyona stood.  Then he wanted to go to bed and rest. “Should it include every relevant detail.”   
  
“I'm not sure I’d believe it myself,” she shook her head, sighed and drained the water from her flask. “And I also don’t think he’d appreciate that we got so close and yet failed in our mission…”   
  
“Do you fancy going a second round with Crichton then?” Melkor asked, turning away to draw a beaker of water for himself as he did so in order that she could not see his face.   
  
“Frell no!” He turned back to watch her features, looking for clues there as to what she was thinking.   
  
“Then our options are limited. Report what happened or…” he left the treason in his thoughts unspoken and thus plausibly deniable. If Kyona didn’t bite then he could always claim he intended to say that they had no choice to return to the Leviathan and try again. And then he would have to make sure that their search was fruitless.   
  
“Our report will be our death warrant,” she shook her head. “Unless it says something innocuous like Talcon was killed in an encounter with… something like that Sheyang ship we saw last weeken.”   
  
“I don’t disagree,” Melkor replied, still unwilling to completely show his hand. “And it would be a waste of resources. Although it would be pointless to even consider such a thing unless Preltar and Dlesh could be relied on to keep their mouths shut.”   
  
“I believe they can both be relied upon to see the bigger picture, sir,” Kyona defended them. He was pretty sure she had guessed how their silence might be guaranteed, and she evidently didn’t like it.   
  
“Well, we’ll see. If not, the casualty count from the Sheyangs is sure to rise further.” Melkor stated dispassionately.    
  
Kyona nodded glumly. It appeared that, like him, she could see no other solutions. No solutions that would save them from court martial and dishonourable retirement.    
  
“It was a big Sheyang ship. We are totally outgunned. We were lucky to get away.”   
  
“Then we’re agreed? We were investigating a derelict and encountered a Sheyang boarding party?”   
  
“Why would I disagree with my commanding officer?” Kyona answered rhetorically with a shrug.   
  
“Indeed, I can see no reason why you would. Do you want to get some rest now?”   
  
“What about you sir?”    
  
“I want to make sure we’re as far away from those Sheyangs as we can be before I turn in. Plus I need to call the carrier, make my preliminary report.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Kyona nodded. “And sir?”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“I’m with you all the way on this.”   
  
Melkor nodded. “That’s good, sergeant. I see no reason to ruin our lives over this.”   
  
“Me neither, sir. Sleep well.”   
  
   
  
The end


End file.
